


Zoetic

by Crunchysunrises



Category: Bleach, Bleach & Death Note, Death Note
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Spanking, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L meets Ichigo. L has (secret) romantic feelings towards Ichigo. L would very much like to be spanked by Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoetic

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Zoetic  
>  **Fandoms:** Bleach  & Death Note  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Content Notes:** Thoughts of spanking and impending death  
>  **Disclaimer:** I have no rights to or within the Bleach or Death Note franchises, copyrights, characters or trademarks. This is for fun, not profit.  
>  **Summary:** L meets Ichigo. L has (secret) romantic feelings towards Ichigo. L would very much like to be spanked by Ichigo.  
>  **Additional Notes:** This fic was written to fill the "abuse" square on my Hurt/Comfort Bingo card and the "spanking/paddling" square on my Kink Bingo card.  
>  **Definition of Zoetic:** of or relating to life; living, vital

L knows that, in order for Justice to ultimately prevail, he must die. Soon. And, while he accepts the necessity of it, L feels compelled to experience as much of life as possible before Raito kills him. Staying inside of the tower all day leaves him feeling restless and wasteful, two new emotions that L finds deeply distasteful. Long lunch breaks, taken outside of the tower, adequately satiate this newfound need.

L is sitting under a tree on the Tokyo University campus, watching the people around him, when an orange-haired man plops down next to him. The newcomer puts his arms under his head, arranges his messenger bag at his side, and takes a nap. Bemused, L studies him.

L's unsought companion is wearing a dark, hooded jersey with its sleeves pushed up to his elbows, jeans, and dark sneakers. There is the edge of a medical textbook peeking out of his messenger bag. The stranger's hair is a shocking color but, judging by his roots, eyebrows, and eyelashes, it is probably his natural color. His forearms are well muscled and his hands are calloused from sword work and, oddly, writing utensils. When standing, he would be taller than L or Raito.

 _My age,_ L thinks while admiring the gentle swell of the stranger's thighs beneath the heavy denim fabric. S _triking looking. Handsome, even._

L has never been above noticing such things. He noticed (and quietly appreciated) Raito's beauty and intelligence. He appreciated (and quietly remarked upon) Misa's beauty and passionate nature. But he has never acted on such observations, despite recent temptations to do otherwise.

Raito is Kira.

Misa is Second Kira.

L, who believes in the triumph of justice and rational intellect over all else, will not allow them to claim his integrity in addition to his life.

The young man who is sleeping next to L, however, has a laughably low probability of being Kira or even tangentially related to the Kira investigations. If his personality is as pleasing to L's mind as his form is to L's eyes, L would not be adverse to at least attempting activities that he had previously vehemently abstained from. Living in the shadow of his own death, knowing that it is at hand, makes L more willing to take previously untenable risks.

This assumes, however, that the target of L's admiration is both mentally stimulating and finds L compatible with his own standards.

L is still sitting in the same place when the other man awakens. When L introduces himself using one of his detective aliases, the other man says, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Hey, you had any lunch yet?"

L wonders if Ichigo actually cares about the answer to his question. He is eyeing L like he suspects L has skipped the last several meals. He would be correct.

"No," L admits, bemused.

"Want to swing by the cafe with me? The good one, not the one with rats."

"Yes," L says, even though he is uncertain to which establishment Ichigo is referring. The university has several cafes on its premises and, as far as L knows, no recorded health code violations or flags have been reported.

Nevertheless, L follows Ichigo to the appropriate destination. Once there, they stand in line and place their orders. Ichigo orders a disgustingly well-balanced meal. L orders a piece of apple pie, a pot of green tea, and two orders of dango.

After they pay for their goodies, Ichigo leads L over to where a large group of twenty-something year olds has pushed a few tables together. They greet Ichigo warmly. To L's bemusement, they are nearly as welcoming toward L after Ichigo introduces him to the group. At the end of the meal, L is invited to attend a flower viewing festival. Intrigued by both Kurosaki and his friends, L accepts.

Over the course of several outings, L discovers that, while Ichigo is not as intelligent as himself or Raito or his bespectacled friend, Ichigo's intelligence _is_ above average. And, while Ichigo is not as wildly, thoughtlessly, openly passionate as Misa, Ichigo is deeply caring. His passion, restrained and sometimes hidden beneath a scowl, is expressed in looks, touches, and kindness. He is quiet in his loyalties and loud in his misdirections. Ichigo's passion, loyalty, and careful self-control appeal to L as much as Ichigo's sheer physicality.

When Ichigo focuses on L, really focuses on him to the exclusion of all else, it makes L's pulse pound and his breathing speed up. In those moments, which happen more and more frequently, L feels like he is the only thing in Ichigo's world. L likes that feeling.

L also likes that Ichigo drags him into new experiences, despite himself. L eats his first spears of asparagus under Ichogi's watchful eyes, goes to his first roller skating rink with Ichigo's group, and has his first kiss. At the first concert that L ever attends in person, which is outdoors and in a park, L loses his virginity to Ichigo.

It is an enormous risk.

It is _amazing._

L regrets nothing.

 

 

One morning, as L is vacating Ichigo's bed, Ichigo casually slaps L's left buttock. The blow is quick, light, and _incredibly_ stimulating. Lust, quick and alarming in its intensity, shivers through L. He nearly drops his clothes. When L glances over his shoulder, Ichigo's eyes are closed.

"Wherever you're off to," Ichigo says, "Be back by Friday night. The medical college's finals will be over. It'll be fun to celebrate together."

"Okay," L agrees. "Good luck on your exams."

"You too," Ichigo says and rolls onto his side. "Except with your top secret whatever, obviously. Don't use all of the towel up this time."

Humming a noncommittal sound, L heads for Ichigo's bathroom. While he showers, L considers that moment in the bedroom. He imagines what might have happened if he had asked Ichigo to continue in such a fashion or the initial blow had been deliberate and one of a series of blows, all of varying strengths and speeds.

Lust, sharp and strong, surges through L again. Rather than using up all of Ichigo's clean towels, L uses up all of his hot water, instead. When L finally dresses and ambles out of the bathroom again, Ichigo has cleared away the futon and is dividing a large omelet between two plates at the small counter that constitutes his kitchen. Ichigo greets L with a quick kiss and a plate of food, the physical manifestations of his feelings for L.

L, who is secretly devoted to Ichigo, enjoys Ichigo's quiet kindnesses very much.

They eat breakfast and clean up together. L leaves after another kiss.

He returns to his tower and to work on the Kira case, parts of his life that he will not allow Ichigo to intrude upon. (This is for Ichigo's benefit, rather than his own. L does not care what the Raito, Misa, or the detectives would think of his romantic liaison but L would very much like to keep Ichigo from Kira's notice.)

Between his more prosaic concerns, L contemplates Ichigo... and that slap.

The thought of it is still every bit as arousing at later times as it was in the shower the morning that it happened. Upon further reflection, L is convinced that he would like very much to be spanked... but not by just anyone. When he experimentally imagines Raito or Misa spanking him, L feels only indignation and the desire to defeat them, win, and gloat most unpleasantly. When he imagines any of the other detectives or either of his consulting criminals smacking his buttocks, L merely feels bored. The key, it seems, is to be spanked by Ichigo.

L wishes to be spanked. He wants Ichigo to do it. The only question in his mind is which type of spanking he might best enjoy receiving from Ichigo - punishment, playful, sensual, or something else entirely. From his research, L knows that all are possible. From time spent in his shower, L knows that all are stimulating to his libido.

"Hey, what're you thinking about so hard?" Raito asks with a friendly smile. L knows the expression to be genuine at that particular moment but false with regards to Raito's true nature and the nature of the true relationship between them. "Kira or Yotsuba?"

"Pie," L lies. "I am uncertain if I would prefer a peach or strawberry one for lunch."

Raito grimaces.

Misa, who is sitting on the loveseat that the younger detectives hauled into the control room for her, looks up from her magazine.

"If L keeps eating like that, he'll get fat," she opines. "No one wants to look at a fat model."

L hums noncommittally to acknowledge Misa's observation and wonders if Ichigo cares that much about his partner's looks.

 _He can't,_ L decides. _Because he has chosen to have sexual intercourse with me, instead of one of the many more objectively attractive people that he knows._

Reassured, L announces his intention to eat both peach and strawberry pie for lunch. Ichigo would not approve.

As Watari acknowledges L's wishes with a quiet affirmative, L wonders if this sort of dietary misbehavior is the sort of thing that Ichigo might consider spanking him over. Then he wonders if this is the sort of thing that he _wants_ Ichigo to spank him over.

He very, very much does.

L quickly shifts his weight as an excuse to rearrange his legs.

His body, it seems, is uncaring as to the reasons or pretensions surrounding the spanking, so long as Ichigo is the one delivering it to him.

 _I'll acknowledge my desires to Ichigo on Friday, Saturday morning at the latest,_ L decides. _Hopefully, I will soon receive the type of stimulation that I desire. If necessary, I'll provide Ichigo with detailed accounts of just how badly I eat when we are apart. But only if necessary because Ichigo will surely seek to influence my dietary choices when we are apart if I provide him with such information._

L is devoted to Ichigo. That does not mean that he will easily give up his bad habits. He looks forward to Ichigo's attempts to break him of them... provided that L lives long enough for Ichigo to try.

 

 

"I would like to be spanked by you," L tells Ichigo over breakfast on Saturday morning. "And no one else. I believe the context to be unimportant, provided that you are amendable to the activity. If you would like, however, I could goad you into striking my buttocks. I have done and eaten several things that you would find highly objectionable... in preparation for such an even arising, naturally."

Ichigo blinks and then stares at L very, very hard.

"Did you just ask me to spank you?" he finally asks.

"Yes," L says. He pushes Ichigo's cup of coffee closer to Ichigo's hand. It is warm to the touch but not so warm that L believes Ichigo will burn his mouth on the contents. "Are you awake enough to participate in this conversation?"

"Just - Just give me a few minutes," Ichigo orders.

L patiently waits while Ichigo drains a cup and a half of coffee over the course of breakfast.

"Okay," Ichigo says as L gathers their breakfast things and takes them to the sink. "You want me to spank you."

"Yes."

"For any particular reason?"

"No."

"So not as a punishment?"

"No," L says and then, as acknowledgement to his raging libido, adds, "Although I might enjoy it if you spanked me as a punishment for indiscretions or misbehaviors. I am also not adverse to playful, sensual, maintenance, or surprise spanking. I am not adverse to being spanked simply because you or I 'feel like it' or as part of a larger BDSM scene. However, if it _is_ part of a BDSM scene, I will require certain boundaries, hard limits, and safety precautions be put in place between us before we begin."

Ichigo flashes L a quick, sharp grin that L has never seen before. It makes L's stomach clench and his heart (and penis) twitch.

"Do you have a safety word already chosen?" Ichigo asks as he strides over to sit in his desk's chair. The wooden desk and chair are the only pieces of furniture in Ichigo's small apartment that cannot be disassembled and put away.

"Yes," L croaks and then clears his throat. "What about the breakfast dishes?"

"Leave 'em for now," Ichigo says, his eyes intent. It is like being the only person in Ichigo's world but somehow better. "What's your word?"

"Badminton."

Ichigo grins that quick, sharp grin again. It is filled with anticipation and humor and warmth. L decides that he likes that grin very much.

"Noted," Ichigo says. He leans back in his chair and spreads his wonderful thighs, taking up a lot of space in front of the desk. "Now get undressed and get that slappable ass over here."

L scrambles to obey.


End file.
